


Reunion

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Brydann and Dorian finally have their reunion.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Reunion

There was a knock at the door. It seemed that being in the magesterium came with no shortage of paperwork and Dorian was very bored with it all. So when a distraction came, he was eager to take it. "Enter."

A servant opened the door. "Magister Pavus, a woman is here to see you."

That was odd. Dorian wasn't expecting anyone. "Who is it?" 

"She said her name is Trevelyan."

That made Dorian drop his quill. His amatus's sister was here? He hadn't seen Brydann, the former Inquisitor, his amatus, in a long time. Last he knew, he was still in Fereldan, traveling with his sister and niece.

"Show her in."

The servant closed the door and a minute later, reappeared with Marielle Trevelyan. Her blonde curly hair had been cut to shoulder length but she had the same familiar smile. And in her arms was her daughter, Dawn.

"Uncle Dorian!" She called. She struggled against her mother's grip but Marielle waited until they were a few feet inside the room before setting her down. The three year old then ran into his arms.

"Hello, Firecracker," Dorian said as he scooped her up and gave her a kiss, "When did you get so big?"

"I've been big," she retorted. 

"Yes, you have. Have you tried doing magic yet?"

"Look, look!" Dawn held out her hand and Dorian watched as sparks flew out. One landed on the desk and a page caught on fire.

"Dawn!" Marielle said. She used ice magic to put it out.

"Sorry," Dawn said sadly.

But Dorian laughed. "Don't worry, Firecracker. We've all done it before. Your uncle told me he set a tablecloth on fire the first time he used magic."

She giggled and looked at her mother.

"Not only did he set the tablecloth on fire, he also froze a drink in his hands." 

Dawn only laughed more.

"What are you both doing here?" Dorian asked.

"Are we alone?" Marielle asked.

"Yes."

"Then I suppose I'll explain." And Brydann appeared. 

Dorian almost dropped Dawn. There was his boyfriend, looking so much better than the last time he'd seen him. His hair had grown out and the smile reached his eyes. There was something taking up the bottom half of his left arm, a prosthetic of some kind surely.

"Amatus." 

Brydann smiled even bigger. 

Dorian placed Dawn back on the ground and kissed Brydann. This had to be some kind of dream. Maybe a desire demon was tempting him. But it felt all too real. 

"What are you doing here?" Dorian asked.

"Surprising you," Brydann replied.

"Surprise!" Dawn said.

They all laughed. Marielle picked up her daughter. "Come on. Let's give them a minute alone."

"Mommy!"

But Marielle left the room, taking Dawn with her. 

"Now, where were we?" Brydann asked, before kissing Dorian again. It had been a year since they'd seen each other. He wanted to drink in every minute, knowing it couldn't last forever.

It had definitely been more than a minute when they broke apart. But neither minded.

"What  _ are _ you doing here?" Dorian asked.

"We have reason to believe that Solas is here," Brydann replied, "Marielle and I have been tracking his movements."

"So why the invisibility?"

"I don't know how many magisters know what I look like. And I don't know how many could still be Venatori. The less people see of me, the better. And since I have the Knight-Enchanter abilities, making myself unseen is fairly easy."

"Only you would think being unseen is better."

Brydann chuckled. "I've heard about you. You're not remaining unseen."

"I'm trying my best. Unfortunately, being seen usually also means being a target." 

"And being the Inquisitor is a large target. And I can't let Marielle or Dawn be part of the target."

"I understand," Dorian said, "What can I do to help you?"

"Your allies will be useful. We will need help if Solas makes a move."

"I've made a few more friends since I left. I'll get you in touch with them. I'm sure they could help."

"Thank you," Brydann said, "I'm glad we could have this reunion."

"So am I, Amatus."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended for ockiss20 but it took a different direction. Still publishing it because why not?  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
